Our research is directed toward an understanding of changes in drug effects during ontogeny in biochemical and mechanistic terms. The approach is two-fold. Basic studies are in progress to define certain relationships between liver and brain mixed-function oxidase enzymes and progestational steroids. Studies of the pharmacokinetics of digoxin are being carried out in infants and children.